I Never Dreamed Of This
by manaal18
Summary: Bella finds out that she is engaged to Edward Cullen. when she comes home.He is the richest man in world and Bella always wanted to work with him.They are too different.Will this work or both of them will be crushed.all human.oc
1. Chapter 1

hi this is my first story.i would really like some one to beta it.

**I Do not own anything. except the plot**

BVOP

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear .I cursed and throw the alarm clock across the room .Today was the first day of my vacations.& I want to just sleep. I have just finished my bachelor's degree and was back home for few days before I start the job hunt.'' Bella sweaty are u dressed yet'' my mother called from downstairs. I got up with a sigh knowing that there is no use for going back to sleep as my mother will call me until I get I suck it up went to the bathroom got did my business, threw on my UW hoodie and went downstairs.

''morning mom, thank you so much for turning on my alarm.'' I said sarcastically.'' now Bella don't be like that, it is such a beautiful day, so why not enjoy it.''

Well that was right it was sunny today. The sun hardly ever shines over the rainy town of forks. Now you may be wondering that what were exactly is forks, it is a small town in Washington and rainiest town in the whole continental us. 'Bella honey what are you wearing'' mom said. '''Why what's wrong with it.'' I replied.

Now let me tell you something i am not really a fashion oriented person. I do like to dress nice but I am not one of those girls who always give more importance to their appearance. But my mother on the other hand is completely different. She is an elementary school teach.'' Bella go upstairs and get dressed, this no way a girl should be wondering around like this.' 'Mom instructed and gave me the look. I may be 21 years old but I am scared of the look. I heard a snort. 'Morning dad'', morning sweat heart.'' Bells now go upstairs and get changed .I want you to go to wal-mart and get me some things''.

I sighed and went upstairs and start changing my clothes when I was done I went downstairs, my mother was ready with her list. I got my keys and went to my truck. When I went to the till to pay for my things I heard such a whining voice which I wished to never hear again.

'' Look who is here. Still the same I see. I would have thought that u would come back here, guess your university realised what a slut you are and kicked you out.'' I turned around and there was standing Lauren Mallory the bane of my existence, all through my high school she bullied me and made my life hell. Ignored her and went to pay.'' I am talking to you swan. You should have realized by now how to talk to the royalty around here. 'She screeched.'' Hello Lauren, I see that you are working in wal mart. Well i didn't expect anything else. Now if you excuse me I have to go.'' I said to here, paid for my stuff and left.

On my way to home I was angry and hurt. And thought why I can't be confident. Sure I have brains but I am not pretty and I know that. Why does everyone have to remind me every walking second of my life? I was so lost in my thought that I didn't notice that I am home. Then I saw that there are two very expensive looking cars are in my drive way. I thought that who in this town owns these cars and what are doing here. I thought it's better to just check it out. I got out the car and locked it and went inside.

As I stepped inside the room I saw three people sitting there with my parents. There was blonde good looking man beside her was a caramel coloured woman. I assumed it was his wife and on the far corner in the room was the most beautiful man I have ever seen with bronze hair and emerald green eyes. I was shocked at first that what he is doing here. I have always wanted to meet him, i was my lifelong dream to work with him, he was the main reason I choose this field. I blinked a few times to make sure that I am not dreaming, but I wasn't here in my living room was Edward Cullen. The owner of the Cullen Inc. He was a computer scientist and a business and music prodigy.

'' Bella honey I would like you to meet Carlisle Cullen my childhood friend'' said my dad. I looked at my dad shocked, but then I remembered my manners and said '' hello Mr. Cullen, nice to meet you.'' '' nice to meet you to Bella, this is my wife Esme & my son Edward.'' Hi Mrs Cullen, nice to meet you,'' ''like wise, Renee she is beautiful.' ''Bella sweaty we want to tell you something, now Bella don't be mad but you are getting married next month to Edward.' Said my dad. For the first few seconds I was shocked and then I yelled

''WHAT THE FUCK''.

''Language Bella'' my mom chastised me. I turned around to Edward and glared at him and asked him ''how can you be ok with it.'' Instead of replying like a normal person he just glared at me like it was my entire fault.'' I think that we should let these two talks and get to know each other.'' Carlisle suggested.

They left the room. Edward still didn't say anything and I started pacing the room. And asked are you gonna say something.' 'What do you want me to say? You should be happy that you are getting every girl's dream of marrying me.'' '' why are you ok with it, cant you say no or something.'' ''no, next week is our engagement party I'll see you there''. And then he left. I stared at him open mouthed.

When I woke up this morning i never thought that my life will changed so dramatically in mere 3 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**All the pics for this story are on my home which you can access from my profile and there is also a link for it on my profile. I am a very visual person so I love giving visuals. And if anyone would like to beta my story please let me know. I am still looking for beta and I am open for suggestions. **

**I don't own anything**

BPOV

I looked into the space for quite some time. I was up in my room. I haven't gone down or talked to my parents since then. I am really confused. My parents have never done something like this and they know my views on marriage. After what happened last time I am not sure if I can go through that again.

My dad wanted me to be with Jake and I protested. I never saw Jake like that he was always a friend but my dad was adamant that I don't know what I want and that he will keep me happy as we have grew up together. He is the son of my father's best friend Billy Black. Both my parents, Billy and Jake convinced me that I am supposed to be with Jake. They pressurised me and I finally gave in, I thought that how so many people can be wrong and yes Jake does know me better than anything.

We got engaged and were going to get married in summer Ii was happy that my family is happy. As I was still in high school and everyone knew that me and Jake are friends, so when they found out that we are getting married, the rumour mill started that I m pregnant and don't know who the father is, that's why I am marring Jake which can't be farther from the truth. Everything came crashing down a night before my wedding I went to see Jake because I wanted to be with my best friend. When I went there I saw Jake fucking my other friend and maid of honour Leah. My parents never believed it they said that I am making up stuff because I don't want to marry Jake. It was the senior year. Few months later I went to college.

My parents still doesn't believe me but at least they are not forcing Jake on me. So I am a bit confused here that why have they suddenly arranged my marriage to complete stranger and be happy with it, because up till last night they wanted me with Jake .I was still in my thoughts and was trying to make sense on the cluster fuck that happen today when I heard the know followed by my mother's voice'' Bella can I come in''. Asked my mom.

''Sure'' I replied.

She came in and sat down on my bed besides me. 'Mom' I started.

''look honey before you start let me explain. Your father and I have been friends with Carlisle and Esme since we were kids, their parents were against their marriage, so when Carlisle and Esme decided to get married your father and i supported them. They needed to get away because they can't be here. At that time we promised each other that one day we will marry our kids. So what happened today is based on the promise that we made to each other all those years ago.' She finished.

''Mom I understand what you are saying, but it is my life and you know what happened last time am not sure about this. I don't even know the guy and even if you arranged for this to happen, did you know that they were coming today, you could have said something. 'I told her.

''Yes we knew they were coming but didn't think that they still remember us. We didn't tell you because we never thought that we will meet again. And Jake is a nice guy now I your father will really appreciate it if you don't do this time, what you did with Jake.' 'She said. Now I was getting angry

'' what do you mean by what I did, please care to elaborate what I did.'' I asked her.

'Now now Bella we both know that you blamed Jake for something he never did. You didn't want to marry him so you accused him of cheating. Every one knows that Jake will never do something like that. He is such a nice kid. Me and your father will still wanted you to be with Jake but today when Cullen's came and we saw Edward we thought that you should be Edward after all he is rich. Look marring him will do for all of us. Besides you always wanted to work with him and this way you can get your lifelong dream, you are not smart enough to do it on your own. Now be nice tomorrow you are meeting Esme for lunch. ' She said and left my room. Before I had a chance to say something.

I couldn't believe that my parents were marring me off because they want status. And they still believe Jake was innocent. I really needed to talk to Edward. How can he be ok with everything?

Just then my phone started ringing picked up without looking at the caller id because no one else would call me at this time except her. 'Hello Alice, how are you.'' ''I am fine Bella, you tell what's new?''.I told her everything and she was shocked.

'Well Bella i think you need to talk to Edward but I will say that give it a try I have a feeling about this. I can be really good. ok now for tomorrow what are you wearing.'' 'What am I wearing where Alice. ''I asked her.'' Bella you are meeting your mother in law tomorrow you just told me. You have to dress nice. I'll send you an email explaining what to wear ok.'' Ok Alice, take care love you'' I said and closed the phone.

I met Alice in college. She was my roommate and we quickly became best friends. At the moment she in Paris for fashion weak. She is a great designer. I really miss her. I am happy that she will be here next week. And will help me through this mess. I got up from the bed and went to take shower .when I came out Alice had sent me text telling me that she has already sent the email. I turned on my laptop and checked my email. After that I picked out the oufit for tomorrow.

...

My alarm went off around 7 in the morning. As I was having lunch with Esme in Seattle so it was 3 hour drive. So I got up and went to bathroom and started to get ready. When I got ready I went downstairs greet my parents, had my breakfast and left for Seattle

.I reached there around 11:00 I went in the restaurant and asked for Esme Cullen. The hostess led me towards the table. I saw Esme sitting there with a beautiful blonde. She could be a super model and honestly speaking I was intimidated by her.

'' Hello Bella dear, how are you? I hope you had a nice drive and by the way you look beautiful.'' Esme said .I heard a snort which I was sure from the beautiful blonde.

'' oh and this Rosalie my eldest daughter in law.''

'' Hi Rosalie, nice to meet you.''

'likewise.' ' She replied but somehow I felt that she is not. And she gave me the feeling of being unworthy in her presence, which is true.

'' so Bella we were not able to talk yesterday.'' Esme said.

'' I am sorry Mrs. Cullen; I should have reacted so rudely. But it was such a shock. ''

. 'yeah right bitch'. Rosalie said under her breath but I heard her anyways. ''

"I wasn't expecting guests and defiantly not to get engaged when I woke up in the morning.'' I continued.

'' well sweaty I can understand. It must be a shock, to find out that you are engaged. But I thought that Charlie and Renée must have told you something. They knew we were coming.'' She said.

After that we ordered our lunch. Rosalie made me really uncomfortable with the looks she was ginning me. It seems like that she is angry at me, as if everything is my fault. I tried to ignore the best I could. Esme went over the plans for engagement party. After some time she excused herself to toilet.

''listen bitch, I have seen girls like you a lot. For money and status you can do anything. If for a second u thought that u can woo Edward Cullen you are wrong. You are beneath us. Now enjoy it while it last but let me tell you something. In the end he will be marring someone of his own status and who is worthy of him. Not a low life like you. And you better not repeat a word of this to anyone. Who would believe you anyways.'' She sneered and left the table.

Esme came back after some time and asked was I ok. I lied and told her that I am ok. But I was not. I was really hurt. I know that I am not beautiful and defiantly not rich but that doesn't give her right to insult me. I said Esme good bye and made plans to see her again and left. As soon as I was out of the door I let the tears fall.

Enough is enough all my life I did everything what everyone asked and it got me nowhere. And if Rosalie thinks that I am scared of her she has another thing coming. I will not be a push over. And tomorrow I am going to talk to Edward and clear this whole mess up.

I really wish Alice was here...

**I know nothing really happened in this chapter. But please do review. I hope that you liked the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, first I would like to say thanks to all my readers. And I love getting your reviews .I tried to reply everyone. If I hadn't then I am sorry. I'll try to update one chapter a day. Do tell me if it very fast or ok. Your opinion means a lot to me.**

**I am still looking for Beta...**

**Please check the blog which is homepage on my fanfic profile.**

**I Don't own anything...**

**BPOV.**

On my way back to home I cried and thought that why is it happening. I have never done anything wrong. Well as far as I am a straight A* student. I got Scholarship University. I respect my elders, I have never done drugs. I think I am the only 21 year old who is a virgin. But still it is not enough for my parents or anyone. My parents always wanted more. I was never smart enough or beautiful enough for them. My father Charlie always thought that he knows everything. I know that parents know what is best for their kids but that doesn't mean that I am going to be happy. They always thought that I can do nothing right. They never believe me. And what hurts the most is that I am a mistake to my parents. And they never let a moment go without reminding me of that. That hurts more than them believing Jacob over me.

I let everything go but not this. And only so they can get the fucking status. Don't they realise that I would never be happy. Money doesn't make you happy. While thinking everything over I realised that I need to take control of my life. My parents ran my life long enough.

I am not going to marry Edward Cullen and Rosalie is definitely not the reason. If she thinks that I am scared she is wrong. She can keep his brother –in-law and high society. And just because I am not filthy rich like her that doesn't mean that I don't have class. I have seen a lot of rich people who have no class. For example: my ex-boss. I will tell about him on some later day.

I was so deep in my thought that I didn't even realised that I have reached home. I got out my car, went inside. And I wished I wouldn't have entered. What I see, make my blood boils .Jacob fucking black sitting in my living room. How fucking dare he.

'' What the fuck are you doing here? I told you never to show me your face again. Get out of here and where are my parents? How the fuck you got in? 'I yelled. I was so mad that I wanted to kill him

.'' Now relax bells'' he started.

' Don't call me that, you lost the right to call me that the minute you fucked her. Now get out of here you are not welcomed here. 'I said.

'' Look I just came to tell you that I love you, you will me happier with me...'' I tuned him out as I am listening to this speech for hundredth time. I went to the door and opened it and said

.'' Get out, '' in a cold voice.

'' Bella this is no way to treat a guest. Now apologize.'' My mother said.

'' Mom he may be your guest and not mine, now if you excuse me I have had a long day and I am tired. 'I told me mother and went to my room.

I looked at the time it was 7:30, I called Alice and told her about my day. She told me not worry and that everything will be alright. I really wanted to believe it. We said good night and end the conversation. Then I called Edward.''Hello! Edward Cullen's phone, who is this''. Answered a voice of a girl.

'' Hi! This is Bella Swan, can I please talk to him.'' I asked.

'' who are you and how did you get this number?'' she asked rather rudely.

'' look if you could please tell him that I called. He knows who I am and it is important.'' I replied again.

'' He is in the meeting, I'll tell him but I can't promise if he would reply. Now good bye and don't bother calling again, he will call you when he will have time.'' And then she hung up. I stared at the phone for some time confused about what just happened. I really needed to talk to him. And who have a meeting at this hour? I thought maybe it is what tycoons do, so I left it at that and went to bathroom, went through my nightly routine and went to bed.

I woke up next morning to a bouncy bed, I thought that it was the earthquake and started running only to fell down on my ass .I am quite clumsy and have balance problems trip over thin air. '' great, this is exactly what I needed'' I muttered to myself sarcastically. Then I felt a weight on me and tinkling voice. I looked and saw Alice on me.

'' How did you get here? I thought you were in Paris for another few days''. I asked her.

''well after I talked to you i thought that you really need me and booked a flight besides my work was already finished, I wanted to see you so I came here first thing in the morning., when I came you were sleeping and tried everything to wake you up but you were dead to world, I started to jump on the bed and when you screamed and fell down you bring me down with you. 'She said with a smile. Well that explains the bouncy bed.

'' now get up we have loads to do. We have to shopping'' she started.

'' What? Why shopping?'' I asked .I hate shopping and Alice has a shopping addiction.

'' Don't interrupt me, and to answer your question, shopping because you are getting engaged in two fucking days, we have to find the dress, and you need to go to spa.'' She said

.'' Wait what? Two days. It was next week.'' I said.

''Oh nobody told you, '' she said.

'' Nobody told me what? I just met Esme yesterday she didn't say anything neither did my mom. 'I said.

'' well your mom told me when I came in the morning,'' she said.''

'' Mom '' I yelled and went downstairs.

'' Calm down Bella why are you shouting?, and could you please get dressed. '' she said.

'' Why did tell Alice that I am getting engaged in two days?'' I asked angrily.

'' Because you are. Carlisle needs to go out of country for some time so we thought that it's better to do early, why wait?'' She said.

'' and when were you going to tell me this?'' I asked.

She sighed '' I was going to tell you today but you already found out. Now go upstairs and get dressed. You need to find the perfect dress.'' And left the room.

I sulked and went upstairs to get dressed. After I got dressed and had my breakfast Alice dragged me with her, we were going to Seattle as there is more variety according to Alice. We shopped for a while and I tried on million different dresses. But couldn't find one.

Alice had a something to do at her shop so went there; as soon as I entered the shop I saw a dress. It was really beautiful. And I asked Alice if I could try it on. I went into the changing room and tried it on. I was really pretty. I thought that if I am being forced into this I should at least wear the dress to my liking. And went outside and told Alice that I am wearing this dress. She was happy that I was wearing her dress. After that we went for accessory shopping. When we were done or Alice was done we went back home. Alice was staying with me for next few days. The next day I went to spa rather being forced to go spa.

I still haven't gotten hold of Edward, either it is off or that women answer his cell. I thought that tomorrow I am gonna see Edward so I will talk to him then. With that thought I went to sleep.

Next day I woke up to a thunder storm. I sighed and went to bathroom to brush my teeth. I came out and went downstairs. To see my parents smiling.

'' Bella I am so happy today, my baby girl is so grown up. And getting engaged today.'' Said my mother.

'' Bella sweat heart Edward is good guy, he will take care of you'', said my dad. He is never one to talk much.

I took coffee and went to my room where Alice has set up everything. Soon it was 4 pm, and times to face my doom. Time where went I have no idea Alice spent almost whole day primping me. We left in my car and soon we were pulling in on Cullen's estate. It was a beautiful mansion. The driveway was lit with lanterns. All in all in was the most beautiful house I have ever seen. We went in and Esme and Carlisle introduced us to everyone. All over the room there were big names. And business tycoons, people who I looked up to and admired all my life. I felt uneasy and anxious. ''

Esme , do you know where Edward is, I need to talk to him. '' I asked.

'' honey he is in the backyard, if you go left you will find him.'' she told me. ''thank you.' 'When I went to the backyard I saw Alice in a lip lock with a blonde guy.

'' Alice, what are you doing.'' I shrieked.

'' Oh Bella, I am so sorry this is jasper, my boyfriend, and Jasper this is Bella my best friend, I told you about.''

'' nice to meet you Bella,'' he said.

'' Nice to meet you too. 'I said.'' My brother is very lucky, welcome to the family.''

'' wait what?'' I shrieked.

''oh I am sorry I should introduced my elf properly'' he apologised.'' I am Jasper Cullen Edward's older brother,''

'' Alice did you know about this.'' I was hurt how she could not tell me about this.

'Bella we met in Paris. And I didn't know that he is Edward's brother, honestly this never came up. I wanted to tell you about him but you were so stressed with engagement that I didn't.'' She said.

''ok Alice , did you two happen to know where Edward is I really need to talk to him.'' I asked '' he went inside some time ago.'' Jasper replied. '' ok thanks jasper.'' I said and left

I was on my way in when I heard'' well well, I thought you will smart enough to not show your face here. But I see that you would like to be humiliated. You are not welcome here Bella; this is not your world. You don't belong here. And what the hell are you wearing, did you get this at wall mart.'' She sneered. ''.

'' Look Rosalie I honestly don't know what your problem is, I never did anything to you, why do you have to be mean to me. It seems to me that you are so sad in your life and so insecure about yourself so look down on other people. Just because you have money that doesn't mean that you are above all or that you are better that any one''. I said. And turned to left but as soon as I turned around I wished I didn't. There was Edward Cullen standing and kissing a beautiful blonde.

'' I told you that this will happen.'' Rosalie sneered and left with a smile on her face.

I wanted to cry walked toward Edward. And separated them. The blonde had a smile of satisfaction on her face and Edward looked stunned. '' I can explain.'' Edward started. '' I slapped him and left as soon as I reached the main hall. I went to my parents, who were standing with Cullen's

'' I can't do this.'' I told them.

'Now Bella what's wrong? ''Esme asked. Why don't do ask you son.

'' did Edward said something to you.'' Carlisle asked.

'' He didn't have to. I saw him kissing his girlfriend.'' I told them.

Carlisle and Esme looked shocked at this. '' Bella you need to stop accusing people of something they done do.'' My father said.

'All your life you have done nothing but disobey us. We are very disappointed. Now apologise to Carlisle and Esme and clean yourself up. Your engagement is about to be announced. 'My mother said.

'' I can't believe you, you never believed me ,I am telling you that I am not happy with this arrangement, the guy has a girlfriend and you say that I am lying .every time , every fucking time you say that. In your eyes I am always the wrong one, Jacob was an angel because he was you best friend's son, and Edward is an angel because he is rich, you want me to marry him so you could get the life you wanted.'' I sobbed.

'Look Bella I and you mother worked very hard for this .Carlisle started this business with my help. And I fucking deserved the money that comes from this marriage. After all we spent so much money on you. We deserved the happiness, if only you weren't born we would have more money, you are not smart and you are not beautiful, I am setting you up with a rich guy and you have problem with that. Now go clean up yourself and look worthy of Edward lord knows you are not...'' Charlie said,

I refuse to call him my father.'' I was hurt I was beyond hurt.

'' If I am such a burden; then I ashore you that you will never see my face again.'' I said and ran from there.

I didn't hear Mr. Cullen and Charlie fighting. I didn't hear Esme asking me to stop .I didn't see anything I just ran. It was raining very hard and didn't know where I was going. I reached the main road and saw a car coming at a very fast speed.

And then everything went black...

**A/N I hope this chapter is long enough and up to your expectations. Do leave the review. Till next time. And yes one line of this chapter is from my reviewer .that person will know which one it is and where does it come in the chapter.**

**I have changed the genre to romance/drama. Because I think there is a bit of drama here .don't you agree?**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI guys I know that this chapter is late. But from now on the updates will be on 2 times a week as my university is started. The update days will be Thursday and Sunday. But for this week probably there will be only one update, because I am still adjusting to the university after not working for 3 months. So I hope that you guys understand.**

**Once again thanks to all of my reviewers and specially my beta, she made my chapter much more sensible. **

**All the pics are on my homepage. You can access is through my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

EPOV

I woke up to the ringing of my phone. I groaned and without looking at the caller id, I answered it.

"It better be an emergency!" I yelled into the phone.

"Edward is that anyway to talk to your mother?" My mom asked.

"Sorry mom, I was sleeping. I got back from Italy late last night" I told her.

"I gathered that when you were late today for breakfast" Mom said.

"Oh! Happy Anniversary mom. I am so sorry I forgot to turn my alarm on" I said.

"It's ok sweetie, now hurry up, I can only hold Emmett off from eating the food for so long. We are all waiting for you." My mother said.

"Ok mom I'll be there in half hour" I tell her.

I end the call and think to myself, I can't believe I forgot about my parent's anniversary. I still have to buy my parents a very big present. I get up and dash to the bathroom to take shower. It has been a tradition to have breakfast and dinner together on all big occasions like birthdays, anniversaries, and graduations since we left for college. You would think most kids would leave for college at the age of 18. Well that's not always true. At least in my case that's not true. I was 12 years old when I started college. Because my IQ was at genius level and the fact that I have photographic memory I got to go to college early.

I finished my shower, got dressed and headed for my parent's anniversary present. It took me a half hour to get to their house. As soon as I enter the house I heard my brother Emmett say,

"Mom Eddie's here can I eat now please?"

Frustrated I say to Emmett, "for the last time my name is Edward not Eddie!"

"Hello son, I hope you had a nice trip" said my father.

I smile and give my dad one of those one armed man hugs and say, "Hi dad, Happy anniversary and yes I had a nice trip."

"Thank you," my dad replies.  
"C'mon boys the food is ready," my mother said from kitchen.

"Nice of you to show up," Rosalie sneered as I entered the kitchen.

God I hate her, Rosalie is the biggest witch on planet. She is my brother Emmett's wife and I have no idea how he puts up with her. Rosalie loves Emmitt so much so I just let it go. She hates me because I turned her down when she asked me out. We grew up together but she never talked me. She didn't start talking to me until I made a name for myself. Things changed after that. The next thing I know she starts talking to me and wants to be my girlfriend. I refused and since then she's hated me. Apparently nobody has ever turned her down, well there is first for everything. I do agree that she is really pretty but she is not my type. Even if she was I wouldn't have gone out with her because she just wanted the attention. I decided to ignore her like I always do.

I looked at my mom and asked her, "Mom where's Jazz?"

"He is on his way sweetheart" my mother replied.

Jazz strolls into the room as soon as my dad tells us all to start eating.

Jazz sees me sitting at the table and asks, "Hey bro what's up?"

I look at Jazz and say, "I am good. How was Paris?"

Jazz blushes and then responds, "It was good."

I was shocked to see Jasper Cullen blush because he never blushes. As a matter of fact none of us blush. I decide to let it go for now but I will be asking him about it later. We finished breakfast and went to living room to hang out  
My dad cleared his throat and turned to look at me. "Well Edward this year your mother and I have been talking. There is something we would like for you to give us as a gift. You have promise us that you will give this to us. It's very important to you mother and I" my dad said.

"Sure dad ask away. I'll be pleased to give you" I replied.

"Well Edward we want you to get married" my mother said.

"I knew it! I knew you guys would see it how perfect Tanya is for the family and Edward one day," Rosalie squealed happily.

I was too shocked to listen. There is no way in hell I will ever get married to Tanya Denali. She is Rosalie's best friend and ever since Rosalie married Emmett she has been trying to hook us up. Tanya Denali is a gold digger and real piece of work. I rather dies than marry her. I looked at my parents with a worried expression on my face.

"No Rosalie we are not talking about Tanya. We are talking about our friend's daughter" my mother said.

My dad went into an explanation about the promise him and my mom made the day they got married.

Upset Rosalie shrinks out "No way!"

She tends to do that if she doesn't get her way.

"I still say that Tanya is the most suitable for Edward" Rosalie emphasized.

I was too shocked to say anything. Jasper was typing away on his Iphone. He was not paying attention and Emmett was grinning like a fool. He jumped from the sofa with his fist in the air

"Finally! Eddie is going to get some" Emmitt shouted while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I hate to admit it but I am 25 year old virgin.

I sigh as I look at my dad and ask "Why me?"

"Well Emmett is married and Jasper has girlfriend" my mother replied.

We continued to talk about the wedding situation for awhile longer. My dad told me that we would be going to their friend's house so I can meet the girl they want me to marry. After awhile, I looked at my watch and noticed that I had to leave for work. I had a hard time getting any work done because I kept thinking over everything I was told today.  
This morning when I woke up I had no idea that I would end up engaged to some girl I didn't even know. 

I woke up in the morning and went to my parent's house. We were leaving together for Forks, which is where my parents are originally from. It took us 3 hours to get there. We eventually stopped in front of a modest white house. There was a police cruiser in the driveway. My dad told me yesterday that his friend is the police chief of Forks. We knocked on the door and a middle aged woman with brown hair and a fake smile opened the door.

"Esme, Carlisle it's been so long" she said as she hugged them. She turned to me and said "you must be Edward."

I looked at the woman and politely said, "Hi Mrs. Swan, how do you do?"

I felt really uncomfortable around her. She was giving off weird vibes.

"Wow such a charmer and handsome too. Our Bella is very lucky" She said.

"Hello Carlisle my man, how are you?" asked a middle aged man I assumed was dad's friend Charlie.

"Bella will be here shortly, she just went out to run some errands" Renee said.

Renee started listing off all of Bella's qualities to me. Bella seems like she will be nice but I can tell Renee is trying too hard to impress me. After she quit talking about Bella we switched to other topics for a few minute.  
The next thing I know, the door suddenly opens and I hear this beautiful bell like voice. I look up and look into the most beautiful brown eyes I never thought I would see again.

**~~flashback.~~**

I was 11 years old and walking on the beach by myself when someone collided with me. I looked down and saw the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen. The eyes belonged to the cutest girl. She looked like she was about 7 years old  
"Sorry" the voice whimpered.  
I noticed that she was crying. I looked at her with concern and worry across my face and asked her what was wrong and if she was alright.

Whimpering she responds, "Everybody hates and won't play with me."

I knew how she felt because I was always the youngest one in my class. The other kids are always bullying me and calling me a freak because I wear glasses and braces.

I look at her and say, "Please don't cry. I'll play with you."

A big bring smile appears on her face and then disappears. Sadness replaces her smile and she responds, "Really? I don't know why you would want to play with me. I'm always falling and getting hurt which causes me to cry. The other kids make fun of me because of that.

With sadness in my voice I respond, "I'll play with you because I know how you feel. I get made fun of too. Other kids make fun of me because of how smart I am and because I wear glasses and braces.

"That's not right! You shouldn't be made fun of because you're smart and wear glasses and braces" she said as she hugged me.  
For the first time in my life I actually felt wanted by someone else other then my family. I got really said when some woman came and took her away. I never learned what her name was.

~**~~present~~~**

I glared at our parents as they sat Bella down and told her about the arrangement our parents made for us to get married. I just don't understand how her parents could that to that to her. It clear from her reaction that she wasn't expecting guests let alone a fiancé. After Bella's parents talked to her about the arrangement, our parents left the room to give Bella and me time to talk.

Bella looked at me with an irritated look on her face and said "cant you do anything about this?"

I know she wasn't happy about the arrangement, well neither was I. For some reason I got irritated by her reaction. I pinched the bridge of my nose, ran my fingers roughly through my already messy hair, and sighed. I stand up and look at Bella with anger on my face and before I could stop myself I tell her no and that I would see her at our engagement party. Without looking back, I march out of the house and slammed the door closed. I walked over to my parent's car, folded my arms on top of the roof, and leaned my head against my arms. I let my thoughts wash over me.  
After my parents told me about the agreement, I had every intention on talking to this girl and see if I could get her to say no to the engagement. Those thoughts flew out of my mind when I saw that it was Bella I was to be engaged too. I get the feeling that she has no idea who I am but I remember her even though it was so long ago. How could I forget those beautiful brown eyes of hers? I thought about her everyday since I met her when we were kids.  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was over worked and the Volturi was giving me headache. I was meeting them for lunch and I didn't want to go. As soon as I entered the restaurant I saw Rosalie and Bella. I was surprised to see them together. I know Rosalie doesn't like Bella. I know my mom is supposed to meet Bella for lunch to go over engagement plans but that doesn't explain why Rosalie was there. Nothing good can come out of this.

I looked at my watch and noticed that I still had a few minutes before meeting with the Volturi so I decided to go over to their table. As I got closer I was able to hear what Rosalie was saying to Bella. I got extremely upset because the way she was trash talking Bella. She was telling her that the only reason why she was engaged to me was because of the benefits she would reap once she became my wife. I knew that Rosalie is all about status and that she wants me with Tanya but what she said Bella was not acceptable. Who I spend my time with is none of her business. Rosalie left shortly after that her talk with Bella. Thank god Rosalie didn't see me; otherwise she would have created a scene. My mom showed sometime later and asked Bella if she was ok but Bella lied by saying that she was fine and quickly left. When she was leaving, I the same hurt in her eyes that she had in them all those years ago. I couldn't let Bella just leave like that so I ran after her to tell her to ignore what Rosalie said. By the time I got outside, Bella was gone.  
I knew that if I didn't want to loose Bella I needed to figure out a way to speed things up. Bella was already against our engagement and upcoming wedding. I was worried that after what Rosalie said I would defiantly loose her. I needed to make sure that Rosalie didn't have time to formulate a plan because when she wants something she makes sure to get it and I have no intentions on marring Tanya. There is no way I was going to let that witch push Bella out of my life.

After my meeting I went over to my parent's house to talk to my dad. I wanted to find out if there was a way we could move the engagement up. My dad looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Why are you so eager all of a sudden to get engaged? My dad asked curiously.

I ended up telling him everything about Bella and how we met when we were kids..

I sighed deeply and ran my fingers through my hair and said, "I think I love her dad."

My dad looked at me sceptically and responded, "Edward I am not sure anymore this engagement and wedding is a good idea anymore. I actually wanted to sit down and talk to you about it."

"What do you mean you are not sure?" I asked my dad. I was completely confused by the change of events.

"When we were at the Swan's house I just got the feeling the only reason why Charlie and Renee made that arrangement with your mother and I is because they feel like they can raise their status and get money out of us. I'm just worried that Bella is just like them and is a gold digger" My dad said.

"Dad I really don't think Bella is a gold digger. Something tells me that she isn't and that she's the one I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with" I told my dad.

My dad sighed and said "ok Edward, I'll see what I can do."

Late that night my mother informed me that I would be getting engaged in two days. I was ecstatic and went to bed with a smile on my face.

Please review and let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI guys I know it's been ages since I updated; I have been so busy with my studies that I barely got time to write. Thanks to everyone who is still reading, also my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

I woke up to the sound of my mother calling for me. For the past few days I've been staying with my parents because of the engagement party. I looked at the calendar and smiled. I was very happy. Today is the day that I would officially become engaged to a woman who is my best friend, the love of my life, and the most beautiful woman in the world.

After taking a shower and getting dressed I headed downstairs for breakfast. When I got there I noticed that almost everyone was already seated at the table. My dad was reading the newspaper, Jasper was texting on his phone (hmmmm I'm going to have to find out what's going on with him), and Rosalie was sitting there with a smile on her face (she's been smiling since she got back from having lunch with Bella yesterday).

"Morning", I greeted everyone.

"My little brother is getting so big", Emmett said with fake tears as he entered the dining room from the hallway.

My mom walked into the dining room and placed a plate full of toast on the table and sat down. As she sat down she said, "Emmett quit being so melodramatic".

My mom smiled as she turned to Jazz and asked, "honey is your girlfriend coming to the party tonight"?

Before Jazz had a chance to answer I asked with surprise in my voice, "you have a girlfriend"?

He gave me a look saying that he would talk to me about it later and then turned towards mom. "No mom she's not coming to the party. She is going to an engagement party for one of her friends".

It was 5:00 pm and the guests have started to arrive and I was getting anxious because Bella wasn't here yet. I was out in the backyard when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Jasper approaching with a small pixie type girl.

"Hey Jazz" I replied.

"Edward I would like you to meet my girlfriend Alice" said Jasper.

I looked at Jazz confused because I did not think his girlfriend was coming to the party. He said that she was supposed to attend her friend's engagement party. All of a sudden things started to click. Alice and Bella are friends.

Alice smiled and replied. "you and Bella will make a nice couple".

I gave Alice a big smile and said, "thank you Alice. Did you come here with Bella? I haven't seen her yet"?

"Yes I came with her and she's inside. I think she is looking for you" Alice laughed.

I went inside the house and saw my mom talking with Renee.

"Hi Mrs. Swan it's nice to see you again. Hey mom have you seen Bella"? I asked.

"Hmmm you didn't see her? She went to the backyard because that is where I thought you were" my mom told me.

I was on my way to the backyard when I noticed Rosalie cornering Bella. I was about to make my way over to them when Tanya stepped in my way.

In what I assume was supposed to be a sultry voice but just sounded ridiculous, Tanya said to me, "hey handsome. You have been ignoring me all night".

What in the world is Tanya doing here? She wasn't invited.

"Look Tanya, I'm not going to tell you again. I am not interested. I'm getting engaged tonight to the love of my life an no the love of my life is not _you_".

I turned to leave but the next thing I knew Tanya grabbed me and crashed her lips to mine. I tried to push her away but I couldn't. When I finally broke free and put some distance between Tanya and I, I felt a slap to the face. I placed a hand on my cheek where it stung and looked into Bella's crying eyes. I tried to explain to Bella what happened but she wouldn't listen. She turned around and left.

I heard the sound of laughter and I looked towards the people laughing and saw Tanya and Rosalie with smug smirks on their faces. I realized then that the kiss Tanya gave me was planned. I should have known something wasn't right when I saw Tanya. When Tanya and Rosalie get together it is never a good thing.

I ran after Bella and found Rosalie and Emmett in the hallway talking. Rosalie noticed me first and turned towards me to speak to me.

"I have no idea what you see in Bella. Tanya would be so much better for you."

Feeling the anger running through my blood, I responded in a tight voice, "Rosalie you need to get out of here right now if you know what's good for you."

Angrily Emmett turned to me and said in a low voice, "hey don't you talk to my wife like that."

"Do you even know what she did?" I asked Emmett.

Emmett had no idea what his wife did so I told him about the encounter with Tanya.

Emmett looked at Rosalie in disbelief. "is that true Rosie?"

With smugness and confidence Rosalie looked Emmett in the eye and responded. "Yes it is true. I can't accept trash like Bella in my family. I did what I thought was best by inviting Tanya to the party."

Looking at his wife in shock, Emmett calmly said to Rosalie, "I think you need to leave."

Shocked Rosalie responded, "what?"

"NOW," yelled Emmett.

I left Rosalie and Emmett to continue their discussion or argument rather and went to search for Bella again. I knew she couldn't have gone far. As I went to the door of the house to search for Bella outside, Tanya cornered me again.

"Good riddance to Bella don't you think?" Tanya sneered.

"Get out of my way Tanya," I said to her.

"Edward is right Tanya. You need to leave. You are no longer welcome here." My father said from behind us.

"But Mr. Cullen you should realize…"

My father cut Tanya off. "Go now Tanya. You have done enough damage."

My father turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and said "we have to find Bella now."

I opened the door to the house and went outside. As I was walking down the driveway, I heard the sound of screeching tires coming from the main road. I ran there as fast as I could so I could see what happened. It sounded like a car ran into something.

I will never forget the sight that greeted me when I got to the road for the rest of my life.

Lying in the middle of the road in a pool of blood was Bella. I ran up to her and dropped to my knees. I felt like the life had been knocked out of me. I reached out and felt for a pulse in her neck. It was there but it was weak. I grabbed my phone from my pocked and called 911.

"Oh my god Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Rosalie said.

I turned to look at Rosalie and realized that she hit Bella with her car. I looked around and noticed everyone was outside standing there in shock over the scene before them.

My father was the first to break the silence, "What happened?"

Before I could respond I heard the sound of the sirens from the ambulance. The ambulance pulled up. The EMTs got out and assessed the situation. Before long they had Bella on a stretcher loaded into the back of the ambulance.

It had been a few hours since Bella was brought to the hospital. After the doctors looked at her they took her immediately into surgery. I can't stop pacing around the surgical waiting room. My fear, anger, frustration, and anxiety continue to grow the longer we have to wait for news on Bella. No one has told us anything about how she is doing.

Sadly my mom says, "Edward please stop pacing and sit down."

I let out a sad sigh as Rosalie approaches me.

"Edward I really am sorry." Rosalie said.

Angrily I respond, "No Rosalie you are not sorry! You are a self-centered bitch. You don't think of anyone but yourself,"

Rosalie opens her mouth to say something but I stop her with my hand.

"You never like when things don't go your way. You have always wanted me with Tanya. The thing is, is that I don't understand why you think it is ok to make decisions for me. Who I marry is none of your business so stay the hell out of my life." I say angrily.

I turn to walk away but as I'm getting ready to leave Dr. Anderson came into the room.

"Mr. Cullen and Mr. and Mrs. Swan I wanted to let you know that Bella is out of surgery. She has had several injuries. None of them were too serious. She has a broken rib, a fractured leg, and a minor concussion. Because of the trauma she has suffered and because of the concussion, she is in a comma. If you would like to see her now, you can," said Dr. Anderson.

Dr. Anderson turned and left the room.

My father placed his hand on my shoulder and said in a voice full of compassion, "son don't worry, Bella will be fine.

"I really hope so dad because if something happens to her I'm not going to be able to survive," I said brokenly.


End file.
